Pintur
Pintur is a Saiyan main character in the fanon series, Saiyan Chronicles. His name is an anagram of the vegetable, Turnip. He is a powerful renowned elite Saiyan warrior and leader of his crew, and the boyfriend of Kra, father of Bio Early life Pintur was born to a low class warrior named Tato and a woman named Teeba who was not cut out for fighting like the other Saiyan women, and instead tended to others wounds. She was the healer of the Warrior Caverns, the underground network of caverns where the Saiyans lived. Pintur grew up there, in the Warrior Caverns, which was the main city where the Saiyans lived, before they took over Planet Plant and it was renamed Planet Vegeta. As a teenager, Pintur was a low ranking warrior scout, who occasionally fought but was mainly on guard duty. He hated his job and wanted to be a higher ranking warrior so he could help fight against the Tuffles. Pintur had trouble making friends and was bullied by an older boy named Ragus and his two friends, twin brothers, Roccoli and Tucel. His only friend was a shopkeeper named Caul, who often sold stolen goods he had gotten from Tuffle cities. Pintur was often scolded by his father, Tato, who was a very rough man with a troubled past. Saiyan/Tuffle War Tired of being stuck as a low class scout, Pintur jumped into a battle that happened, between the Tuffles and Saiyans. He bravely fought against the brutal Tuffle general, Scar, who had a cybernetic hand which could change into different weapons and fire energy blasts. He put up a good fight, but was blasted several times and badly beaten by Scar, then knocked unconscious. He woke up and his wounds were tended to by his mother, Teeba. A few days later, the Tuffles invaded once again and he became a Great Ape and fought against them, but he was blasted with many stun beams by Tuffle scientists, and reverted back to base form, unconscious. The Saiyans had also been outnumbered that time. He was captured by Scar and his right hand man, an evil scientist named Mogan. He was tortured for many months with a mental torture device that would torment his mind if he had thoughts of escaping. He was also badly beaten and not fed well, becoming malnourished, and also becoming pale from lack of sunlgiht. He was tortured because Scar wanted to know the secret of the Saiyans power and how they could become Great Apes. One day, a kind old Tuffle man took pity on Pintur, and fed him his favorite food, roasted vatworms (vatworms were worms found in caves on the Tuffle planet). He had been given permission to see Pintur by Scar, but was not given permission to feed him. Scar was angry and badly beat the old man, which made Pintur angry to watch. He yelled at Scar, telling him to leave the old man alone. Mogan tried to activate the mental torture device, but Pintur's will had become too strong and the device exploded. Pintur felt an incredible power increase and broke out of his chains, gaining a white aura and his eyes going blank white. He escaped from the research facility and went on a rampage on a Tuffle city. Scar tried to stop him but was easily defeated, knocked into the ground and causing a crater. Zocrom, a Tuffle spy who had disguised as a Saiyan named Quash, discovered the secrets of the Saiyans power. He blasted Scar with blutz waves which gave Scar an articficial tail and turned him into a Great Ape. Pintur became a Great Ape as well and fought Scar in a brutal smackdown. Scar's tail was ripped off by Pintur and he turned back to base form, and he was brutally torn apart and killed, gruesomely, by Great Ape Pintur. Zocrom was also killed. Some Saiyan warriors who were going to invade the Tuffles had witnessed Pintur's rampage and him killing Scar, and were shocked. They had always thought of Pintur as a weakling. Pintur had reverted back to base form and taken Zocrom's clothes to wear. The Saiyans gave him vatworms to eat, since he was malnourished. Pintur became an actual Saiyan warrior, not just a simple scout, and as the years went by, Pintur eventually became an elite guard of King Vegeta, who saw that he had great power, unlocked by months of Scar's torture. He became one of King Vegeta's best warriors. Elite Guard Days/Adventures with Pintur's Crew As an elite guard, Pintur met many friends, including his love interest, Kra, who was beautiful but deadly. He also befriended the identical twin brothers, Zuchi and Zinchi. They banded together as Pintur's Crew. Neolath Invasion In Age 736, Pintur and his crew went on a mission to find Tuffle Liquid Ore, which was used to build some space pods. Their mission took them to an abandoned cavern in the desert with skeletons of Saiyans inside who had been left behind years ago. They were attacked by a tentacled monster which took Zinchi, Pintur, and Kra down into its cave, but Zuchi saved them. They killed the tentacled monster and got the liquid ore, then left, going back to the palace and reporting back to King Vegeta. They were inside of Caul (Pintur's childhood friend)'s shop which sold scouters, armor, and weapons, when the building they were in came crashing down, blowing up, reducing to fallen rubble. They emerged from the rubble and Pintur went to investigate what was happening. He discovered that the Neolaths, a race which had invaded the Saiyans original homeworld, Planet Saiyan, in ancient times, had invaded Planet Vegeta (they originally wanted to find and invade the Tuffles, but found out that the Tuffles were wiped out and there were only Saiyans). He fought their king, Zathicron, in a battle, but was knocked out and left in the desert. Zuchi, Zinchi, Kra, and Caul were killing Neolaths soldiers while King Vegeta fought Zathicron's right hand man and general, , and defeated him after a long and intense battle. Zarbon and Dodoria came to Planet Vegeta, hearing it was being invaded, while Frieza watched in his ship. King Vegeta, Zathicron, Zarbon, and Dodoria took on Zathicron. Zarbon and Dodoria were blown away, King Vegeta was injured, and so the young Prince Vegeta fought against Zathicron. Kra flew off through the city, killed more Neolaths, then flew outside of the city looking for Pintur. She found him, injured, his broken scouter on the ground and his armor was damaged, he had scars and a black eye. Pintur woke up and recevied a Zenkai from the beating he took, then went back into the city, hoping to fight Zathicron again. Zathicron fired a death beam, aimed for Pintur, but Kra saved him and took it instead. It went through her stomach and she was mortally wounded, coughing up blood, but she was taken away on a stretcher and given medical attention by Caul, in the middle of Pintur and Zathicron's fight. Pintur was enraged about Zathicron hurting Kra and fought harder against Zathicron, but then he was blown away, out of the city, and trapped in a goo that sucked away his energy. The goo hardened, trapping and freezing Pintur inside, and he was put into the lab inside the Neolaths ship, which had burrowed underground. Zuchi and Zinchi found the ship, while searching the planet, looking for him. They then found him in the lab and blasted him out of the rock, but the rock reformed because of a command from the control room. Zuchi destroyed the general 's controls and Zathicron lost communications with him. Zuchi and Zinchi fought Raterr outside of the ship, in the desert. Zinchi was injured and knocked out and Zuchi killed Raterr, after an intense battle. An injured Kra, who had took special medicine which would make her body not feel the pain it was having from her stomach wound, was flying in the desert and found Zuchi carrying the unconscious Zinchi. She also saw Pintur frozen in the energy sap. Zuchi explained things to Kra, then Kra blasted Pintur out of the energy sap. Caul came to their medical aid, then they all transferred their energy into Pintur. Pintur woke up, receiving a zenkai along with all of Zuchi, Zinchi, Caul, and Kra's energy. Zuchi, Zinchi, Caul, and Kra collapsed, but Zuchi explained what happened to Pintur, before going asleep from exhaustion. Pintur went Great Ape and fought Zathicron in a final battle. Zathicron blasted out Pintur's left eye, making him lose his eye and leaving a scar. Zathicron had tricks up his sleeve and transformed as well, then he cut off Pintur's tail, after a while of fighting. Pintur shrunk back to base form, dizzy, but continued to fight Zathicron, who transformed into a giant. Pintur was given advice telepathically from Kuzoh, who said he was in the Warrior Caverns and knew what was going on. Pintur was also given energy and motivation, he got a power boost and was in a beam clash with Zathicron. His power boost from Kuzoh made him have victory, killing Zathicron by making the blasts engulf him and disintegrate. A crater and smoke was left where Zathicron had stood. Pintur destroyed the Neolaths ship, which was trying to escape, and had surviving Neolaths in it (who would try to return and have another invasion). He spared Vazsicon, a kind hearted surviving Neolath, who hated Zathicron for killing his brothers. He told Vazsicon a good place to live, the planet Grifgoloth and had him sent there via a Saiyan space pod. Pintur and his crew were healed in rejuvenation tanks and Pintur was injected with a formula that would help regenerate his tail (but it would take a week). Pintur shared a romantic moment with Kra, kissing her. Then he and his crew were given rewards at a ceremony held by King Vegeta. Abilities *Ki energy * Zenkai -- an ability where a Saiyan gains exponential power after a rough battle *Flight * Martial Arts skills *Great Ape transformation, unique to only Saiyans Attacks * * * * Gallery AdultPintur.png|Adult Pintur (drawn by TheGreaton!) before he gets his scar PinturGreatApe.jpg|Great Ape Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles